


Strange Magic -Doctor Strange/Reader

by TheGreenBeacon



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Smut, Reader-Insert, doctor strange/reader - Freeform, proposal, stephen strange/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenBeacon/pseuds/TheGreenBeacon
Summary: You bet Stephen his job wasn't hard. He sticks you in the library finding books.





	Strange Magic -Doctor Strange/Reader

You watched the lights dance from his fingertips, mesmerized by the complexity of it all. Stephen watched as your eyes sparkled. His favourite part about you visiting him on your off days was your fascination with his new job. Could you even call it a job? 

"You seem a little more stressed out than usual. What's the matter?" He asked, noting the tension in your shoulders. You sighed, leaning back against him. 

"You know, the usual stuff. Work, people in general... It's nice to just have a break and relax with you." He chuckled, the deep baritone sound resonating through your body. "You don't have to worry about any of that stuff anymore. I'll trade you." You turned your head to face him. "I'll give you my job, and I'll take yours." 

"Darling, you couldn't handle my job." He started to run a hand through your hair, playing with it. "It's more complicated than you think." You huffed.

"Try me, Doctor." He grinned. 

"Are you sure you could handle it? Even I have hard days." Pushing yourself up into a sitting position, you slid off the couch that you were sharing. 

"I have enough struggles at work every day. Nothing you do could frazzle me." You folded your arms into your chest as if daring Stephen to challenge you. 

"Nothing? Are you so sure about that, (y/n)?" He leaned back on the couch. "Because I'm pretty sure you couldn't even handle an hour of what I do, let alone a day." You glared at him, hating the way his smirk just seemed so natural. 

"Alright, buddy. I'll file for vacation, and then we can see if you're right. Sound good?" 

"Oh, sweetheart, I know I'm right. But, just for you, I'll let you try." He held out his hand. "Deal?" you groaned. 

"Fine."

 

\-----

 

A bright light woke you up, and you rolled over to check the clock. 3 am?? You rubbed your eyes, looking for whatever disturbed your slumber. 

And there he was, looking so smug, standing at the foot of your bed, all decked out. Groaning, you placed your pillow over your head. 

"It's not my vacation day yet, Strange. Leave me alone," you groaned, the pillow muffling your voice. Suddenly, the pillow was ripped from your hands, and the sheets were torn off your body. "Stephen-" 

"It's time to wake up. You wanted to prove you could handle one of my days, and today is one of those days. So, I expect you to be ready in less than 5 minutes. Dress appropriately." And with that, he conjured a portal and waltzed out.

Silently screaming, you did as he said. After all, he did warn you that you wouldn't be able to handle it. Which so wasn't going to happen. No way you were going to give him the pleasure of that so early on in this game. 

Jumping up from your bed, you all but sprinted to your closet. Pulling on a pair of your favourite jeans and one of your nicer t-shirts, you hurried. You weren't exactly keeping track of the time, so you figured you should move a bit faster. A good pair of socks and shoes came next and pulled back what you could of your hair. 

As soon as you snagged your phone from your dresser, that familiar light enveloped your bedroom. Grumbling underneath your breath, you already cursed the man. He chuckled at your morning state, and you gave him the finger. 

"Good morning, (y/n)." 

"One more word and I'll actually murder you." He held his hand out in invitation for you to grab it, and you begrudgingly did. He led you through the portal, and you did a double take. You were at-

"Ah, yes. Welcome to the library, (y/n)." 

"Why are we here?" You asked. 

"Well," he started, placing his hands on your shoulders, "I start my days by making sure everything is in its proper place from the night prior. Are you up to the task?" 

Eyes still adjusting to the change in scenery, you glanced around the room. Everything seemed pretty nice and organized, so how hard could it be? You turned towards Stephen and nodded. 

"Fine. Tell me what I need to do." He grinned. 

"Perfect." A book suddenly appeared in your hands, and you almost dropped it because of the weight. It had to be thicker than your head. "Check through it and see what books were checked out yesterday. I need to know if they were all returned to their proper place." He leaned over and kissed your cheek. "Thanks, love." He opened up another portal and sauntered out. As the portal closed, you could already feel the incoming migraine. You had to go through this whole book? 

"I'd rather die," you muttered. Pulling a stool from the corner of the room, you propped the book upon it and started to flip through the pages. 3 pages in, and you found your first book. "Love Potions and Their Many uses in the Modern World," you read aloud. You started to walk around, looking for the section it was located in. After a couple of minutes, you found it. It was back where it was supposed to be. 

You made your way back to the stool. After searching through the book, it sent you out to find more books. Love at First Sight, What to Expect When You're Expecting, How do you know, and Portals for Beginners. Reaching the last pages of the book, you could feel your eyelids starting to droop. What time was it? You groaned internally when it only read 5:30 am. Who knows what Stephen had in store for later? You weren't sure you wanted to know. 

Flipping to the next page, you read the title of the book you needed to find: Marriage and What the Future Holds for You. An odd title for a book in a sanctum, but nonetheless, you set out to find it. 

After walking around for around 15 minutes, you started to panic. You couldn't find the section that the book was reported to be in, and you didn't even know where you were, really. Stephen had never really let you in the library before, so you wouldn't even know how to get out had push come to shove.

Pulling your phone out of your back pocket, you shot a text to him.

(Y/N): Hey, I came across a missing book. What do you want me to do?

After watching the text get delivered, you waited for a moment. You knew it wouldn't take long for him to get back to you, seeing as he could conjure portals and stuff. 

"Looking for this?" You jumped as his voice came from behind you. Whipping around, you glared. 

"You couldn't have appeared in front of me, you big jerk?" You huffed. He laughed and motioned for his cloak to leave. Your eyes followed it as it flew into another room. He held up the book in his hand. 

"Nah, it was more fun to scare you. And besides, you needed this anyways?" Snatching the book from his hands, you almost threw it across the room. It was way too light for its size. "What's the matter, (y/n)?" 

"Nothing, it just seems...lighter than it should be." Your eyebrows furrowed, and you tossed the book back and forth. "Did you do anything to it?" You questioned. Stephen shook his head. 

"Open it up, there might be something wrong with it. We need to make sure that the book isn't damaged before returning it." You nodded and opened it up carefully. 

And there it sat. 

A beautiful, silver ring, with a green diamond, sat on the inside. Head snapping up, you turned towards Stephen, who was already down on one knee. You could feel the tears start to prickle at the corners of your eyes, and you knew that stupid smile was on your face. 

Stephen took the book from your hands and removed the ring. 

"(Y/N) (L/N), I've only known you for a year, but that's all the time in the world to me. I've known you were the one since the beginning, and no one's ever made me feel this way." He chuckled. "I'll be honest, I'm actually crazy for you." He held the ring up to you. "Will you do the honours of becoming my-" 

"I, YES!" You lunged forward and caught him with a kiss, knocking the two of you back on the ground. Attacking his face with little kitten kisses, there were no words to explain the joy you were feeling. 

"Okay, you have to at least let me get up to put the ring on you, silly," he chuckled, pushing the both of you up into a sitting position. You could barely contain your excitement as he put the ring on. 

"When did you have the time to think of all this?" You gushed, still admiring the ring. 

"Eh, it all came to me in bits and pieces. But, I guess you could say I've been planning this since I met you." 

"You nerd." You slapped his chest lightly. "You're too sappy for me." 

"Ah, but you are the one who decided to marry me. Who's the real nerd?" You both laughed, and you gave him another kiss. 

"I love you so much, you know that?" You grinned, looking into his eyes. You watched as his eyes crinkled with the grin that now stretched across his face. 

"It'd be slightly concerning if you didn't." He held your hands in his. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh for some reason I just was feeling Stephen today... I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
